Los Juegos del Hambre Un aborto espontáneo
by Camila LV
Summary: Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark tiene 10 años de casados y esperan su primer bebe cuando Peeta descubre que Katniss ha abortado al bebe
1. Chapter 1

SIGUEME EN TWITTER COMO: carvii1231

(narrado desde el punto de vista de Peeta, este fanfic esta basado en la historia de Peetatobias)

(la historia ya ha sido mejorada y alargada)

Por fin soy feliz, llevo ya 10 años de casado con el amor de mi vida Katniss Everdeen y por fin estamos esperando nuestro primer bebe. Es una niña y Katniss tiene 4 meces de embarazo. El doctor dice que todo esta bien, y todo parece estar bien. Trabajo mucho para poder mantener bien a este bebe. No podemos vivir en la aldea de los vencedores, pero tenemos una bonita casa que acabamos de terminar de pagar.

Por fin llego de un largo dia de trabajo, -Katniss- grito tan pronto entro a la casa. Nadie me respondió entonces me acerque al cuarto y abrí la puerta.

Lo que vi se quedara en mi mente de por vida. Estaba Katniss semi acostada en el suelo, al lado de ella un plato roto y estaba cubierta de sangre, sus manos, sus piernas y sus pies, el suelo estaba inundado. Sus ojos me miraron, se reflejaba un inmenso dolor y logro gemir -Peeta ayudame- . Creo que nunca había visto a Katniss con tanto dolor y angustia en los ojos. Me alarme y llame a Haymitch y con ayuda de el la llevamos rápido a una clínica cerca.

Estubimos en la sala de espera, yo lloraba, Haymitch me ignoraba hasta que por fin llego un médico, Haymitch se paro y hablo con el, luego se sentó a mi lado y me dijo –Katniss perdió a la bebe- . Queria seguir llorando, pero sabia que tenia que ser fuerte para que Katniss pudiera apoyarse en mi. Dijeron que fue un aborto involuntario, nadie sabe sus causas, pero en el fondo siento que fue culpa de los juegos del hambre. Es difícil de creer que ayer estaba saludable nuestra niña y hoy, simplemente ya no existe.

Haymitch se despide de mi, me abraza y me pide que sea fuerte, el sabe bien lo mucho que anhelaba tener un bebe en mis brazos. Entro en la habitación donde esata Katniss sentada en la camilla, me siento junto a ella. Nuestras piernas cuelgan sobre el borde de la camilla; sus pies descalsos todavía están medio rojos por la sangre. Ella no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que gimio aun en la casa, y permaneció callada un largo rato. Imagino por lo que esta pasando, el dolor que sintió emocional y físicamente. Ella estaba unida al bebe. De pronto veo como pasa las manos sobre su vientre, pienso que ya no hay nada allí, ahora esta vacio.

-¿Cómo?- susurra Katniss

El escuchar su voz me reanima y tratando de permanecer fuerte y feliz le digo -¿Cómo que?-

-¿Cómo pudo haberse ido?- dice por fin tras permanecer callada por un momento.

Se le veía la tristeza en su rostro, la melancolía de su mirada. Se notaba que ella quería llorar, pero tenia un nudo en la garganta que no le permitia sacar todas sus lagrimas; o quizá no quería llorar, no quería hacerse la víctima. Al parecer se sentía culpable.

Quiero responder, -No lo se Katniss, en verdad no lo se- pero no puedo evitar decirlo con una voz llorosa y empiezo a llorar otra vez. La veo y ella llora conmigo también. Sus dedos alcanzan mis lagrimas y las secan y yo hago lo mismo con las suyas. Nos abrazamos, -ella estará bien- me dice susurrando con la voz llorasa, -estará con Prim, Finnick, Mags, Madge, ellos la cuidaran- completa. Yo en cambio no puedo ni hablar.

Yo pensaba mas en Katniss que en nuestra pequeña, claro que me hubiera encantado tenerla y su embarazo parecía perfecto. Para una mujer el perder a un hijo es muy doloroso. –por lo menos será feliz- le digo a Katniss. Ella me abraza otra vez y seguimos llorando.


	2. Chapter 2

SIGUEME EN TWITTER COMO carvii1231

Desde lo que le paso a Katniss, permaneció un buen tiempo traumada, no hacíamos el amor, es mas, ni siquiera quería dormir a mi lado. Sentia que nuestro matrimonio estaba por terminar. Ya casi no hablábamos, nada de intimidad. Yo me iva al trabajo en la mañana, regresaba en la noche y ella seguía encerrada en su cuarto. Pegaba mi oído contra la puerta y podía escuchar como lloraba. Me dava una lástima terrible. Todabia no se que habrá pasado para que nuestra pequeña muriera de repente, posiblemente el uso de la fuerza, o quizá simplemente nada empezó bien del todo.

Pasaron 3 meces, y ya estaba harto, harto de esta situación, de que mi esposa no me pele, asi que decido no ir a trabajar, para encontrarme a Katniss cuando tenga que salir por alimento. Espere 1,2,3 horas, eran las 11:00 y Katniss salió de su cuarto, en pijama, me vio con los ojos llorosos, y bajo de inmediato, yo la segui y le toqué un hombre, -¡sueltame!- me grito, pero no la solte y le agarré el otro hombro, la voltee, -tenemos que arreglar esto- le dije muy serio. Ella empezó a llorar, le seco las lagrimas con mis pulgares y la acerco a mi pecho para abrazarla, -no fue mi culpa—me dice; - si si, yo se que no fue tu culpa Katniss- le dije tratando de sonar comprensivo,- yo no quería que se muriera- me dice sollozando, yo solo intenté bajar nuestro libro de recuerdos del closset y de pronto todo se me calló encima- me dijo, rápidamente la aparto de mi pecho con cara de impresión, yo no sabia por que la perdimos, pero sabia que Katniss no había hecho nada, -haber haber, como que se te callo todo encima?- le pregunte, -si, yo me estire y se me calleron libros, enciclopedias, ropa y todo lo que hay ahí encima de la panza, pero no me tomé importancia, luego baje a la cocina por un pedazo de pastel, y al subir sentí un dolor muy fuerte- me dijo ya un poco mas calmada. Ahora sí estaba molesto, pero no se lo dije, simplemente la abracé y respire profundamente, -no te preocupes, no fue tu culpa- le digo y ella respira y me abraza.

-Ven- le digo tomandola de la mano y guiándola escaleras abajo hacia la cocina donde la ayudo a sentarse, ella sigue llorando, yo me siento en frente de ella y la tomo de las manos, la acerco ami y la beso con delicadeza. Por fin logro sacarle una sonrisa, después de 3 largos meces.

Al dia siguiente todo fue mejor y dia tras dia todo iva mejor. Pasaron 4 meces mas y yo llegue del trabajo, -Katniss- grito como hace mucho que no lo hacia, no escucho nada, -Katniss- vuelvo a gritar, y nuevamente nadie me responde; entonces recuerdo y entro en desesperación, subo corriendo al cuarto con esa imagen fea de Katniss bañada en sangre en la cabeza pero… no era lo que yo esperaba, ahí estaba Katniss esperándome en babydoll rosa pastel, con unos tacones igualmente rosas. El cuarto esta decorado con velas aromáticas y la cama tiene pétalos de rosas, yo que aun estoy con mi mandil lleno de harina me lo quito de inmediato y me hacerco a ella, me mete el dedo a la boca y se lo chupo, la cojo y la toco con lujuria y nos empezamos a besar como hace mucho no lo hacíamos, -te deseo Katniss- llego a gemir y ella me escucha, me recuesta sobre la cama mientras yo me quito la playera y ella se esfuerza quitándome el cinturón, la ayudo y luego me quedo completamente desnudo enfrente de ella. Ella em besa y me toca, sus manos son traviesas, pero me gusta. Inmediatamente le bajo el babydoll y la toco tamben, le beso el cuello, el pecho, el ombligo y asi sucesivamente. Mientras hago mis travesuras ella juega con mi cabello rubio, ella tiene las piernas abiertas y mi cabeza esta ahí, pero mis manos van en sus pechos. Luego nos sentamos y ella se sienta en cunclillas encima de mi, se mueve arriba abajo, arria abajo, arriba abajo por bastante tiempo, ahora cambio de posición, yo la recuesto sobre la cama, me monto encima de ella y repaso cada una de sus curvas con la boca, luego me acomodo y me empiezo a mover, arriba abajo, arriba abajo, arriba abajo. Al estar yo arriba disfrute viendo sus caras, aveces abre la boca, aveces solo frunde el ceño , da igual, todas son graciosas hasta que por fin me separo de ella. – Te amo Katniss – le digo, ella sonríe, - me amas real o no- me pregunta, -real le respondo- y ambos sonreímos.

Nos quedamos un rato acostados y noto que Katniss se voltea a su buró, de ahí saca unas pastillitas en un estuche circular que tiene marcados los días y toma una, -¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Katniss me mira, -son anticonceptivas- me responde, -¿Cómo?- le vuelvo a pregunta,- si, son píldoras anticonceptivas- me dice. Me quedo callado pues no tengo la menor idea de lo que son, me cambio y bajo a la cocina para preparar la harina para el dia siguiente.

Cuando regreso a la habitación para dormir veo que Katniss ya esta dormida, me acerco para besarla pero entonces recuerdo, ¿anticonceptivas? ¿Qué diablos son? . Me entra la curiosidad y abro su buro, empiezo a leer la caja: "píldoras anticonceptivas, evita un embarazo no deseado". En ese momento mi corazón se partió en pedazos; Katniss no quiere tener un hijo mio me dije a mi mismo, quería llorar pero guarde silencio para que Katniss no despertara.

A la mañana siguiente le reclame a Katniss, -No es que no quiera tener un hijo tuyo, simplemente no quiero embarazarme por ahora- ella me decía, pero si mi mayor ilucion es tener un bebe entre mis brazos, hecho del amor que nos tenemos pero bueno.

Pasaron 4 años y todo se arregló, acepte la realidad a cerca de los bebes y el dilema de Katniss, entiendo que ella va a sufrir las nauseas, antojos, y el parto hasta que por fin un dia llego a la casa, -Katniss- grito, pero nadie contesta; empiezo a creer que me quede con un trauma severo desde que Katniss perdió a nuestra nena, pero trato de calmarme y me repito a mi mismo que todo esta bien, -Katniss, vuelvo a gritar. Me asusto y subo corriendo las escaleras, abro la puerta y esta Katniss, en brassier y tanga, se le ve medio llenida, ella tiene unas fotos obscuras en la mano, son ecografías me digo en mi mente, pero guardo la calma, me a cerco a Katniss y las agarro, -tengo 3 meces- me dice, la cargo y la abrazo; le toco el vientre como hace ya 5 años que no lo hacia.

Llevamos ya 15 años de casados y estamos esperando bebe otra vez, y esta vez prometo no descuidarla ni un solo segundo, trabajaré en casa los 6 meces faltantes, y contrataré a alguien para que atienda la panadería. En estos momentos extraño mucho a mis 2 hermanos, siempre nos alludabamos y nos cubríamos el turno de mi madre. Mi padre también era una excelente persona y mi madre… bueno que puedo decir, finalmente me dio la vida y ahora la admiro mas. Ella me refleja lo que nuestro bebe verá en mi o en Katniss.

Se que seremos excelentes padres.


	3. Chapter 3

SIGUEME EN TWITTER COMO: carvii1231

Vamos a una cita con un doctor, y al parecer no toda va bien del todo, -¿ya han perdido un bebe antes no?- nos pregunta el doctor, ambos asentimos, -bueno, yo solo les aviso que el bebe no esta bien sujeto a causa del aborto anterior, la señora necesita reposo absoluto-

Reposo absoluto, hare lo que sea para este bebe si nasca, y nasca sano.

Nos vamos a casa, pero ya no caminando, si no que pedimos un taxi y al llegar recuesto a Katniss en la cama, le subo unas galletas y enciendo la televisión. Cuando necesita algo la ayudo, y si no necesita nada también, aveces la ayudo a vomitar y le cumplo todos sus antojos hasta que por fín 2 meces después vamos al doctor y nos dice que ya todo esta bien.

Con Katniss de 5 meces es difícil trabajar, le encanta estar conmiga en todo momento, pero se cansa muy fácil. Es muy frágil, sentimental también. No quiero hacerla enojar, por si a caso.

Vamos a ver al doctor cada 2 meces y yo no dejo qe Katniss suba ni baje escaleras; me parece muy peligroso. Hasta que un dia Katniss se despierta en la madrugada,-voy al baño- me susurra y se para, pero escucho como baja las escaleras, tenia demasiado sueño y me dio flojera bajar, -es solo una vez- me dije a mi mismo, nada le puede pasar cuando de pronto escucho como algo se rompe, algo de vidrio y suena contra el suelo, -Katniss- grito y nadie me responde. Siento terror otra vez, algo que se rompe y nadie responde, bajo inmediatamente y esta Katniss en un suelo mojado, no se si el baso roto tenia agua, o ya se le rompió la fuente. Me acerco a ella y la miro, ella solo respira, -ya viene el bebe- me dice. Llamo a un taxi de inmediato que la lleva al hospital y ami también.

Despues de estar un buen tiempo en el hospital sale el doctor, -es una niña- me dice. Al principio me quedo en shock, pero luego reacciono y entro corriendo a la habitación donde estaba Katniss y nuestra pequeña.

Esa imagen tampoco la quitaré nunca de mi cabeza. Estaba Katniss semi recostada y en sus brazos estaba una niña hermosa, estaba despierta y volteo a verme, tenia los ojos azules y el cabello negro. Me acerqué y le di un beso a Katniss, luego cargue a nuestra pequeña y le di un beso un beso en la frente.


End file.
